gleesamedirectionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Round
'Round & Round/Complicated '''were made famous by ''Selena Gomez ''and ''Rihanna. However in No One Said It Would Be Easy Aayliah along with Lena will be singing the mash-up. Lyrics Aayliah:You're not easy to love You're not easy to love, no You're not easy to love You're not easy to love, no Why is everything with you so complicated Why do you make it hard to love you Oh I hate it 'Cause if you really wanna be alone I will throw my hands up 'Cause baby I tried But everything with you is so complicated Oh why Lena:(Round & Round) Aayliah and Lena:Round & Round Aayliah:Round & Round Aayliah:Round & Round Aayliah:You see me standing there And act like you don't know me But last night you were calling me Saying you want me Oh why you always make me feel Like I'm the one that's crazy You feel my heart racing My, my heart racing Aayliah with Lena harmonizing:Boy, I need you here with me We can't go on this way I'm falling hard for you All I can say We're going round & round We're never gonna stop going round & round We'll never get where we're going Round & round Well you're gonna miss me Cause I'm getting dizzy going Lena:Round & round & round Aayliah:Sometimes I get you Sometimes I don't understand Sometimes I love you Sometimes it's you I can't stand Sometimes I wanna hug you Sometimes I wanna push you away Most times I wanna kiss you Other times punch you in the face 'Cause every minute you start switching up And you say things like you don't give a fuck Then I say I'm through with you Take my heart from you And you come running after me and baby I'm back with you Aayliah:Oh, you're not easy to love You're not easy to love, Lena:no You're not easy to love You're not easy to love, Lena:no Aayliah with Lena harmonizing:Boy, I need you here with me We can't go on this way I'm falling hard for you All I can say We're going round & round We're never gonna stop going round & round We'll never get where we're going Round & round Well you're gonna miss me Cause I'm getting dizzy going Lena:Round & round & round Aayliah with Lena harmonizing:Why is everything with you so complicated Why do you make it hard to love you Oh I hate it 'Cause if you really wanna be alone I, will throw my hands up 'Cause baby I tried Everything with you is so complicated Lena:Oh why Aayliah with Lena harmonizing:We're never gonna stop going Round & round We'll never get where we're going Round & round Well you're gonna miss me Cause I'm getting dizzy going Lena:Round & round & round Aayliah:You're not easy to love You're not easy to love, Lena:no You're not easy to love You're not easy to love, Lena:no Lena:Uoh uoh uoh Uoh uoh uoh Uoh uoh uoh Aayliah:Round & round Video . Category:Songs in Season 1 Category:Songs Category:Mash-Ups Category:Songs sung by Aayliah Category:Songs sung by Lena Garcia